


he's never gonna be president now.

by iwakzm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But someone dies, Dream SMP Election, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, between dream and george, if you've seen the streams, its very sad, kind of, not really - Freeform, probably no smut, yeah its the election, you probably know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwakzm/pseuds/iwakzm
Summary: // lowercase intended //jschlatt's become the president of the dream smp and everything goes to shit.DISCLAIMER:if you havent read my other fanfic, i would just like to state that i do NOT ship anyone here in real life. just their online personas. they're really minecraft youtubers doing their thing and being close buds and i respect that completely.also, not all of this will be accurate. its gonna include lots of events in the dream smp, but they wont happen exactly as they did.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	1. everybody run.

**Author's Note:**

> omg second fanfic and its not as soft as the other one.  
> pog?  
> this is based in minecraft so i am trying to work around that.

" **tommy, get off my podium**." 

famous last words, really. 

tommy took in a deep breath, taking a step back from the microphone. his shoulder lightly nudged against it, but that was enough to send a loud feedback through-out the whole nation. he winced. his mind was too busy processing the results of the election to even begin to comprehend what was currently happening right now. his hands were shaking too. why were his hands shaking? he wondered. how, how could he have lost everything in such a short amount of time? this wasn't how things were supposed to play out, he should be vice-president right now. he should be giving a big speech and receiving a slap on the back from wilbur, there should be a celebration party getting set up and toasts. but of course, that would never come, and tommy has to learn that. 

"get down tommy, this isnt yours anymore." 

those words ring in his ears, he takes one small glance up at quackity and schlatt, they didnt deserve it. he wanted to yell at them, but he knew he couldnt. he didnt have the right to do that anymore, that right had just been taken from him. he then moves his head over to wilbur, who is waiting for him down below. his expression is unintelligible, but tommy could have guessed that they were feeling the same mix of emotions. his heart beat fastens as he watches wilbur hold out his hand to him, beckoning him to step down because quackity was right. this isnt his anymore. 

he begins to walk down the stairs, towards his friends who were choosing to ignore him. not because they wanted to, no. they felt that it would hurt them too much to look at him, that to acknowledge the pain in his face would be painful for them too. wilbur lets out a heavy sigh when tommy joins him at his side, "tommy, we're citizens tonight. just listen to schlatt." he tells him, as if that would be enough to ease the hurt coursing through his body. 

his next thought is to look at tubbo, to see if his friend would look back at him too but he felt too embarrassed. he hesitates, but decides to look above at the podium instead. 

"well," schlatt's voice is clear and commanding, "that was pretty easy." 

tommy's stomach churns. he squeezed his hands tightly into fists as their laughs echo in his mind. this wasnt right to him. 

"and you know what i said the day i came back from the dream smp, and the day i said i was running?" schlatt smiles a toothy grin, his fangs becoming apparent, "an election i won by the way," he quietly adds before continuing, "i said that things are gonna change. i looked every citizen of l'manberg in the eyes and i said, 'you listen to me. this place'll be a lot different tomorrow.' so let's start making it happen." his gaze immediately circles around tommy and wilbur, but his expression didn't falter. 

tommy didn't like the feeling he got from this, and when he turned to look at wilbur, he was positive that he didn't either. tommy reached out his hand to grab his shoulders, his mouth opening to say something that couldn't be said due to an interruption. 

"my first decree," an interruption that would change his life in l'manberg forever, "as the president of l'manberg," and dear god help tommy along that journey about to come, "the EMPEROR of this great country," because no way in hell would he ever be prepared for this, "is to REVOKE the citizenship of wilbur soot and tommyinnit." 

that was when everyone's heads had turned to face the two, but tommy was too frozen in place to comprehend it. his eyes were widened, and his chest felt heavy. "n-no," he muttered, darting his eyes towards wilbur, "will-," he gulped. "wilbur, surely not." everything was happening so fast. 

"wilbur, surely-" 

"we have to go." 

tommy gasped, his hands trembling, and he swore to never cry in front of a crowd but the tears forming in his eyes weren't stopping any time soon. "n-"

"now, tommy." wilbur spoke quietly in a harsh tone, which meant he was serious. he kept his head to the ground when making his way to tommy, his bangs shading over him. tommy understood then, because wilbur wanted to stay too but due to these circumstances, they couldn't. all they could do was run. 

"tub-" an arrow was fired in between the two, signalling that this was no time to get sentimental with his friend. his friend who was refusing to face him, but as much as wilbur tugged on tommy's sleeve to go, he didn't wanna budge. not now. not until tubbo looked at him and told him that everything would be okay because right now, everything didn't feel okay. he needed everything to be okay. he needed to be okay. it was just as another arrow was fired towards them that tommy snapped back into reality, making him take one small step back, and then another, before a small mumble of 'we gotta go' escaped his lips and he turned around and ran. 

they kept running, and they didn't know where they were running to. his first thought was tubbo's place but fuck, what help would that be? tubbo couldn't even bare to stare tommy in the face so why would hiding out in his house be a good fucking idea? jesus christ, tommy think. this was not the time for his mind to be battling itself. only when punz's arrow had managed to lodge into wilbur's arm did tommy stop panicking. he just stood in shock. 

his eyes widening as he watched his president stumble down against a wall, yelling for tommy to run and save himself but no. he couldn't. wilbur was the only thing he had left, and he wasn't planning on losing him yet. so he did the only thing he could think of, which was to hoist wilbur's body up and fling his one good arm around his shoulders and to continue trying to escape alive. 

they had managed to barely get to a safe place, for now, when the next announcement started. 

"until further notice," tommy wanted to rip that damn mic away from schlatt, "wilbur soot and tommyinnit are merely a memory," those words alone made him angry, and wilbur could tell this by how tightly tommy had began to fasten the cloth around his wound, "of l'manberg. a relic of the past. a reminder of the DARKEST era this country has ever seen." and god if only schlatt knew the hardships l'manberg had to go through to even have its title as a nation. tommy and wilbur had earned their place, had fought for it. they made l'manberg what it was, but of course that didn't matter now. 

"and i guarantee you all, dear citizens, tonight that changes. we are entering into a new period of l'manberg. a period of PROSPERITY, of STRENGTH, of UNITY." 

and i can guarantee you all, dear readers, that tommy wasn't the only one who took everything schlatt was spewing as complete bullshit. no, because this was the dream smp after all and what good would that be without the man himself? thats right. dream had been watching the election from a tower above, his arms crossed and mask lifted slightly above his lips. who would he be to miss his countries own presidential election anyways? of course he would be there somewhere. it's not like it mattered to him, he'd rather just have no l'manberg at all but it was interesting to watch unfold. quite interesting indeed. 

he wondered where tommy and wilbur had hid themselves, and he wondered if they could hear everything that was about to be said, because this was the beginning of the end.

dream's eyes followed tubbo as he began to move towards the podium, a frown spreading widely across his face when his gaze had moved over to schlatt, who was gazing back at him with a wide smirk. he turned away, hand over his mask to pull it over his entire face, "find technoblade for me, sapnap." 


	2. you could never be satisfied.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and wilbur settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee hi :)

currently, tommy and wilbur had holed themselves up in a cave. there was no confirmation on their safety right now so they had to be cautious. wilbur had already suited up, his diamond armour still shone after everything it had seen and been through, and tommy with some iron armour. they didn't speak for what felt like forever. they didn't want to, tommy especially. he didn't want to talk about how his best friend had left him in the dust to become state secretary, he didn't want to even mention fundy being ordered to tear down the l'manberg walls in front of wilbur. things had really gone to shit for these two, which is why they need to start over, but this time they needed to be stronger. 

wilbur was the one to speak first, although it being a small murmur of words to start with. 

"you," he lowered his head to the floor as he sat down on a nearby rock, "you got schlatt back into this country." he said. tommy's eyes widened slightly, no way did wilbur actually have the fucking audacity to even think those words. "you're the one that called the election." he quickly fired back, feeling guilty at the amount of pride that rushed through his body when he got wilbur's head to snap up and look him dead in the eyes. "i called the election to consolidate power. quackity's the one we-" 

tommy's hands tightened into fists, "you are so fucking unbelievable! you called the election to show off your power, but now look where we are. we, this is-" he paused, taking a minute to think and to control his breathing, "we can't afford to turn on each other." tommy continued, and he was right. they had lost everything but each other, they shouldn't be reckless enough to throw that away too. "we lost t-" he cleared his throat, " _i_ lost tubbo. and you lost niki, your niki, and your son, and george and-" wilbur chuckled, "my niki" he repeated, rolling his eyes. tommy laughed, but that feeling of happiness went as quickly as it came, because he realised that they'd rarely have moments like these now. 

wilbur erased his smile, and tommy followed after. they were still close enough to hear the faint sounds of schlatt echoing through-out the nation. 

"we need to listen in." tommy suggested, and wilbur simply nodded along. there wasn't much else they had to do, so he made some room on the rock and patted at the free space next to him. "come on" he muttered, smiling sadly as he watched tommy move over to him. wilbur made a swift motion to unfasten his diamond leggings from his legs, tommy following after with the removal of his helmet. all the sounds that could be heard was the clanging of their armour as they tossed it towards the floor, until that familiar, oh so lovely, booming voice came back from the speakers. 

"people of l'manberg, and.." schlatt deliberately paused at that moment, "and others," tommy and wilbur made knowing faces to each other before continuing to listen in, "a sunrises on another chapter in our country's history," tommy puffed out his cheeks, slouching his back against the cave wall before his eyes had wondered over to some smaller stones lying on the floor, "the next page of the texbook," he quickly leaned over to pick two pieces up, one the shape of a tablet while the other looked quite sharp, "that children will be reading, til the end of time," wilbur's eyes peered over his shoulder as tommy began to harshly scribble some letters, and soon schlatt's bullshit words had been drowned out by the two of them. 

tommy looked back up at wilbur when finishing, watching as he mouthed the words 'homebase' with furrowed brows. his hand then took hold of the stone, sliding it out of tommy's lap. he took his sword to sharpen another small rock found on the floor near him, quickly adding something that would make them feel better about this situation. he lightly chuckled, showing it to tommy who smiled a bit too. 

it read:

**homebase.** _make a house a home._

it was dumb, but for the time being, it was also enough.

tommy began to laugh, holding his head in his hands as that laugh would soon turn into tears. tears that needed to be let out. tears that he had tried to fucking hard to keep in until now, because what else could he do? the moment he realised that nothing would ever be the same again, he snapped, and all wilbur could do was wrap an arm around his shoulder for comfort. as much as wilbur was breaking too, he had to keep his composure for tommy, the second he loses it is when tommy will stop having hope. he didn't want that. his main priority now was to take care of him, wilbur had treated tommy like a little brother and he will continue to do that, maybe even more than he used to. 

but, they weren't alone for very long. wilbur's head looked up towards the entrance of their cave as a shuffle could be heard, blinking twice before registering the man that now stood before them. 

"so, i heard you guys might need some assistance." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo anyways im so hyped for mcc


	3. for purposes of improper speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on halloween break so i'll be updating a lot

_tommy,_

_our communication options are sparse. i have sent my dog over to you with this letter, i hope this finds you well. please send a response as soon as you can, i will include spare paper and a pen for you to write on if you don't already have access to the equipment. president schlatt has appointed me as state secretary if you haven't heard, but i'm sure you have. if you would like the help, i will visit you whenever possible. i will supply you with anything you may need, excluding weapons and armoury. i want you to know that i have not, and will never, turn my back on you. i am prepared to work with you, and i am prepared to face the consequences in doing so._

_the president is away doing business right now. there is word of a festival being prepared for the citizens of manberg, and yes, i spelt that correctly. mr. schlatt has made a point that 'we dont take l's' and has removed it from the nation's name. if you're wondering, there has been no sign of dream since the election results. george is beginning to get worried, but everyone else couldn't care less. 'the less of dream, the more power president schlatt has,' that's what quackity told me._

_please be careful, punz has been ordered to look out for you. i don't want you to worry, but i feel that wilbur needs to know that niki has been taking this change hard too._

_let me come see you. my dog knows your scent, she'll find you. you can't be far. i expect a response soon._

_\- tubbo. :)_

his hand gives into the cramp it's been withholding, the pen dropping down onto his desk and beginning to roll off. tubbo's eyebrows are creased, he wasn't sure if the letter was too much or too little, or if he should even send a letter at all. tommy might not want to even be reminded of him right now, especially since everything that's happened after the election results were announced. don't get him wrong, as much as he wanted to go with tommy and wilbur or retaliate against schlatt, he knew that he shouldn't. he knew tommy wouldn't want him to be exiled from his home, even if it meant having to be separated from his best friend. someone had to stay here and keep things at bay. 

a tear had dripped down onto the piece of paper in front of him before tubbo even realised he was crying. he was surprised to feel wetness on his cheeks when he brought his hand over to his face. "shit" he mumbled to himself, laughing sadly as he began to blink most of the tears away, wiping his face repeatedly with his sleeves as new ones formed. he didn't want to be crying right now, he needed to be strong. he needed to get by without tommy or wilbur. he could do this, but it's difficult to figure out what to do by yourself when most of your life had been following after what your friends were doing. 

tubbo had to believe in himself, and he will. 

he tightened his fists, squeezing them for a while to get back in control. right. everything will be fine, he reassured himself as he went to scroll up his letter and wrap it with string. he cleared his throat before calling out for his dog, bee. she came running up to him as fast as she could, her tail wagging behind her. 

"hey bee, you wanna go see tommy?" he cooed, smiling when he watched her run around in circles out of excitement, "i need you to do a very important job for me, but you can't let president schlatt see you. okay?" she calmed down after hearing that, her head tilting in confusion. tubbo nodded, "i know, it sounds very suspicious, bee. all i want you to do is take this piece of paper and give it to tommy. can you sniff him out for me and find him?" he asked, bringing the scroll up to her and waiting for bee to allow him to place it in her mouth to carry, "don't get too much dog slobber on it, k?" but she had ran out of his door before he could even get one last word in. 

tubbo sighed, deciding it would be best for him to take a small walk around town to see what everyone else was up to. his eyes glanced over to his window when he saw the slightest hint of motion outside, but it was only george leaving his house. hey, hold on. george rarely leaves his house, what's he doing now? maybe quackity had called him in for something but it didn't seem like it, since he looked way more nicer than he usually did. tubbo wanted to get closer, examining the navy blue hoodie and jeans george was wearing. he also seemed to be on the phone with someone, smiling and laughing. there's only a few people he's seen george talk to that could make him smile and laugh like that, and one of them was dream. 

wait a minute. 

did george know where dream was hiding out? and if so, is he going to visit him right now? and tubbo was just assuming things from basically no clues at all but it wasn't such a bad idea. i mean, they're best friends. he must know at least something about where he was, or it could have been sapnap he was going to see. he had been m.i.a too. it wouldn't be surprising if him and dream snuck off together, leaving george behind to do his governmental duties. shit, if only he was better at lip-reading. surely, george wasn't dumb enough to be on call with dream and/or sapnap while in the middle of manberg where anyone could eavesdrop on him, right? but nobody appeared to be outside at the time,, 

would it hurt to trail after him a bit? it was his job to report and follow up on things like this to schlatt after all, well, it's not like what tubbo was doing is any better. he did just write a letter to the enemy, telling tommy that he'd be prepared to be a 'secret agent,' if you will. were george and him in the same boat? both trying to help out their best friends in a time of crisis? or was he actually just having a funny conversation with someone like eret? tubbo wanted answers, and he wanted them now. 

so, within a few seconds, he had pulled on his boots and had set out to talk to george before it was too late and he had strayed too far from him. 

he looked determined, almost. the minute he had left his house and locked his door, tubbo practically sprinted across to george, trying to be as noticeable as he can to grab his attention. and it worked. george had caught sight of him, stopping in his tracks to see what he wanted. when tubbo was a few metres way, george had quickly brought his phone back up to his face, whispering a small, "i'll be there soon, clay" before hanging up and sliding it away in his pocket. 

clay? tubbo's heard that name before but couldn't put a face to it. he took note of it though. 

"sorry, just wanted to say hello," he smiled innocently, bringing his hands behind his back, "so, where are you off to?" he asked, george shrugged. 

"why does it matter?" 

tubbo huffed, "i'm just making small talk, is all." 

"well," george paused, raising an eyebrow at him in suspicion, "okay?,, i was just going to visit a friend." 

"which friend?" 

"dr-" george coughed, "she lives somewhere nearby. her names drella." he said, beginning to walk off, "is she your girlfriend?" tubbo asked, following after him, "no." he simply replied, tubbo frowned, he wasn't really getting much of a reaction. 

"hey, who's clay?" so he went with the next best question he could think of. 

george stopped walking for a second then, his eye's widening a bit - probably out of surprise from the name drop - and his mouth opened slightly to say something, but he fought on the urge to. "her cat." it was the only thing he thought up in such a short amount of time, "but i heard-" 

"look, i don't wanna be rude but i really need to get going." he interrupted, brushing past tubbo to continue his journey. 

very suspicious, indeed. 

i guess tubbo wasn't the only one keeping secrets from the president. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still hyped for mcc ngl, karl is gonna carry.


	4. you ever see somebody ruin their own life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back, back again.

" **hey, who's clay?"**

the words tubbo asked are still repeating themselves in george's head, god, how could he be so dumb? thank god he didn't recognise the name because george would be feeling like shit right now. 'don't let anyone catch on,' dream told him, and there george went, deciding to have a fucking phone call with him in the middle of manberg. shit. he was supposed to be smarter than that and sure, people make mistakes and george has made tons of them but one mistake he will never forgive himself for is outing his boyfriends hiding spot. clay wanted to get away from everything, he definitely wouldn't appreciate having tubbo knock on his door out of nowhere. he wanted almost nothing to do with l'manberg, and that still applies for manberg, especially now that someone else is in charge. 

'schlatt is ambitious, and that's a bad thing.' 

that was always the response dream gave george whenever he mentioned it, or asked about it. all he wanted in the first place was for l'manberg to disappear, but now it was expanding. george understood his feelings on the topic, he understood that all his boyfriend wanted was power and destruction. it's what he craves, it's what most people with his state of mind would. but, dream wasn't stupid. he wasn't going to walk back there and start acting like he's the one really in charge, he'll stand on the sidelines for a while, until he's really needed. 

george always got these thoughts on the walk over to his place. all he did was worry about dream, and what would happen to him if he really did face schlatt. george felt useless, almost. and stupid, too. he was one of the first to get involved in this whole election thing with quackity, and now he was too deeply involved with it to back out and run away to be with clay. if things did turn into his worse expectations, what would george be able to do to help dream? he'd either die protecting him, or even just from choosing his side, or he'd just lose dream all together. this was a terrible thing to think about when walking up to meet your boyfriend, but george couldn't help it. he wasn't good when he was alone with his thoughts, it gets dark quite quickly. 

and now that tubbo's suspicious of him, everything could just blow over. he'd be executed for treason and dream would be found out. he shivered, turning his head to peek around. george was nearing dream's home, he had to make sure that nobody had followed after him. his foot had landed on a branch, causing it to snap and him to jump a bit in surprise. this is so stupid. he turned a corner, stopping for 5 seconds to make sure that all the footsteps he heard on the way here were his. it was dead silent. okay. 

dream's house was quite cosy, to be honest. he had found a mountain that wasn't too far away from george to stay on, and his small hut was cute. sapnap had helped decorate the insides, george's personal favourite decorations being the picture frames hung around everywhere. there was a particular one he liked, it was in a birch frame on his fireplace, george with clay's arm wrapped around him and sapnap photo-bombing them. that picture always managed to crack a smile out of george. but enough of thinking, he had already spent 8 minutes outside the front door doing nothing. 

he let out a quick sigh before knocking. two fast gentle taps, a pause, and then another. that's what dream told him to do so he could know it was him and not some random person. george still remembers the time he forgot their special knock and dream had ended up greeting him with nearly an axe to the face. that's when he was reminded that his boyfriend isn't a good person, too. it's when george is reminded that he kills people, _has_ killed people, and he'd do it for no reason apart from wanting to. normally, you wouldn't want to be staying with someone like that, but this was common in his world, and he loved dream. there was nothing he could do to change that. 

george ended up having to wait about another 5 minutes before the door is actually opened, and god. he's so happy to see dream, he almost breaks down and cries right then and there. he looks so handsome, with his morning stubble and stupid bedhead. george guesses that he probably woke him up. oops. clay obviously didn't mind though, he was just as happy to see his boyfriend as george was. so happy, in fact, that the first thing he does is pull him in for one really, sweet, but long kiss. george laughs when they part for a second, his hands moving up to dream's cheeks, "i missed you so much." dream murmured into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around george's waist, and george practically swoons. fucking _swoons_. that's what clay did to him most of the time. 

george smiles, giving him two more quick pecks before saying that he missed him too. clay chuckles, moving aside so george could come in. he peeks his head around the door to make sure nobody else was there before slamming it shut. his main focus was george now. dream grins, ruffling his messy hair to make it the least bit nicer and proceeding to pounce back onto him. george giggles as he's lifted onto dream's table, a couple things rolling to the floor, but that didn't concern him. all george wanted to have on his mind was the feeling of kisses being trailed down his neck, a few nips and bites included. 

"dream," he mumbled, receiving only a hum in response, "we need to talk, so not yet." george said, nearly sobbing at the loss of touch when dream pulls away from him. they look at each other for a while, nobody moving until he went in for another kiss that was then stopped by george placing a hand to his chest. "clay!" he whined, "come on. please." george pouted, smiling when he got dream to give up and place himself on the table next to him, "i never like our 'talks', george." he said, but that was fine. he always said that. to be truthful, george didn't like them either. they almost always ended the exact same way - with them arguing and dream kicking him out early. but they had to have them. 

"schlatt's throwing a festival." george thought that that would be a nice note to start off on, the only response he got from dream was a couple blinks towards him though, "and i was wondering if you would like to come,,?" he said the last part a bit quieter, a small part of him already could sense the reaction he'd be getting. although, this time it was just a simple and blunt "no." it wasn't the reply he wanted, but it was better than nothing. they sit in silence for another 2 minutes before george decides to speak up again. 

"why not?" 

"you know my opinion on stuff like that." 

"stuff like what? having fun?" george asked, watching as dream's expression dropped. "we can have fun, george. i just can't be asked to sit through another of schlatt's speeches." he replies, earning an eye roll from his boyfriend. george knows he shouldn't push it, but was it so wrong to want to go to a festival with your significant other like most couples do? he wanted a yes, and he was determined to get one. "i don't think you've actually heard one of his speeches. they're actually n-" dream immediately cuts him off, "complete and utter bullshit." he says, receiving a small slap on the arm from george, "i was watching during the election." he tells him, "his words just didn't sit right with me." 

"you were there?" and dream nodded, "on a tower. you looked nice, by the way." he smiled, happy that he saw blush starting to appear on george's cheeks, "shut up, clay. i wasn't even wearing anything special, but why didn't you come down and say something?" george asked. dream shrugged. "it's not my place," he said. "of course it's your place! you fucking founded the god damn dream smp, it has your fucking name in it. you could say whatever you want." george basically yells at him, hopping off the table to face him, "i'm in charge of the dream smp, not l'manberg or whatever it's called now. that is schlatt's responsibility." 

george really couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. dream made a decision to start a war on l'manberg to gain that land back but when it comes to schlatt, he won't even lay a finger anywhere near it? bullshit. this was not the person george knew. why the hell is he acting so fucking helpless? 

"i'm what?" 

fuck, george said that last part out loud. 

"would you rather have me step in and end up blowing everything up again? is that what you want, george?" dream asked, and george tried to say no but nothing would come out his mouth. "do you think that the dream smp and l'manberg could afford to lose any more lives?" he raised an eyebrow, "well? say something." george was too afraid that he'd say something wrong again, because dream was actually right. he had never thought about it that way, he just thought that if dream spoke up, maybe everyone wouldn't be so on edge right now.

george clears his throat, "what about tommy and wilbur?" 

"george, i really cannot give one. it doesn't affect me, i was never that close to them. i started a fucking war against them for gods sake, i don't give a shit whether they live or die." 

"you're lying." he said, "you do care about them. you could have done way worse to them, you could have not given them l'manberg back. and don't think that i don't know about you sending technoblade over to help them, sapnap's already told me all about it. why is it so hard for you to admit that you actually have a heart?" 

"shut up, george." dream responded, "what? do you have nothing to say?" george teased him, this was really starting to get on his last nerve. "i don't feel like arguing with you right now. i only get to physically see you once a week, and i would hate for that to always turn into fucking fights so don't try start something you might not be able to finish." 

"i'm not asking to fight with you, clay! i'm just asking shit you never want to fucking answer, it's like i don't even know my own boyfriend sometimes. i just-" george stopped himself, "you just what?" and he wasn't planning to finish that sentence until dream had said those three fucking words, "i just wish you were different!" he yelled, immediately regretting doing so after. dream took in a deep breath, out of all of the people in the world, he had never expected george to be the person to ever say that to him. he gets off the table, and they avoid eye contact. george kept his head lowered to the floor during the silence, for what felt like hours by the way. shit, why did he have to say that? or even think that? he should say something. apologise, at least. just _anything,_ anything but-

"i didn't mean it like that, dream." anything but that, maybe. 

dream furrowed his eyebrows, turning his head forcefully to look him dead in the eyes, "then what the fuck did you mean, george?" 

"i-" he blinks, what did he mean? george began to chew on the inside of his cheek, this was looking so fucking bad right now but nothing was coming to mind. it was like his brain was sabotaging him at the worst time. "i just meant that maybe if you-"

"that maybe if i was like schlatt and i actually payed attention to my country that you would like me better?" dream asked, giving george a minute to respond. he didn't. so dream continued, "nobody's fucking perfect, george, and i wish i could meet your standards but i can't. i love you so much that it hurts knowing that i can't be the person you want me to be, no matter how hard i try." 

"i know." 

dream scoffed, "but it's never enough, is it?" 

george's eyes widened at that statement, his head snapping back up to look at dream. "clay, no." he whispered as he brought his hands up to cup his face, "of course it's enough. it's more than." dream's eyes flicker over to george's, "and i wouldn't want you to be any other way than what you are now. i fell in love with you, _this_ you, and i don't want anyone else." he smiled softly, but that smile dropped almost as quickly as it came when dream tilted his head away from him, "please believe me, clay. i didn't mean what i said earlier. i love you, okay? it's just not easy to- to try and, you know, like, um,"

"it's just not easy to love me, right?"

dream looks back over to him, "no, thats not what-" he shook his head, signalling for george to shut up, "you weren't going to say it, i know, but i could tell you were thinking it and i understand. i can be really high-maintenance and i'm not really great with my temper either, i mean, remember that time i-" 

george quickly placed a small kiss on his lips to stop him from continuing, "you are so lovely to love, clay." he smiled, glad that dream pulled him in for another short kiss, "it is a bit of a headfuck sometimes, though." george added. dream chuckled.

"okay. i'll think about the festival." he said, receiving the brightest expression of hope from george until, "if you think about moving in with me." 

"what?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for all the kudos :))


	5. do you know how to kill someone without killing them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ninja comes to the smp. 
> 
> dream doesn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! ty again for all the kudos.

some time has passed since the fall of l'manberg. 

george was sitting at niki's bakery with quackity, going along with everything that will happen at the festival. he hadn't had a good sleep for a while, and his eyes were puffy from all the nights he spent up crying. george didn't even want to be here right now, he couldn't care less about what was going on with manberg, his whole country was turning into a fucked up mess and he so dearly wished to have taken dreams offer to move in. clay was only looking out for him, like always, and george had taken that and thrown it to the curb. he didn't know why he reacted so badly to the thought of moving in with his boyfriend, or why he yelled at him about how crazy it would be for him to just leave his whole country behind. 

'because i'm not like you, dream.' 

that's what he said, and it wasn't wrong. he's not like dream. george can't just run away and leave the place he grew up in behind whenever he felt like it, or whenever he wanted. he didn't do things on impulse and he rarely spoke up or did something to show when he disagreed with something. he had a whole nation to help run, and unlike dream, george wanted it to thrive. it was just difficult losing someone you thought you would stay with for as long as possible, and maybe when given the choice, he should have chosen clay over manberg but that came with too many risks he was not willing to take. 

"right, george?" quackity asked, interrupting his thoughts before they could end up swallowing him whole. "what?" 

"tommy's showing a friend around today, right? with that visa we gave him or something." he said, tilting his head to the side, "you seem a bit off dude, you good?" 

george's eyes widened softly before he blinked back to his usual expression, a small smile spreading across his face, "im okay, and yeah. i think his names ninja?" he replied, and quackity shrugged, "oh, actually. you know what?" his posture straightened, "we should go and say hello and welcome him." he said smugly, fidgeting with his tie before standing up.

george nodded. 

-

dream had started frequenting his smp, maybe the things george said got to him. though, it was only short visits to see how things were doing. he was a moving target, for all he knew but technoblade had given him word that tommy had a guest that would love to meet him, and dream wasn't one to disappoint. 

ninja was, well, he was definitely lively. dream barely got to wave goodbye before tommy was practically pushing tyler away, yelling a couple sorries towards him. 

he thought it would be best to follow behind them, you know, just to make sure they both don't accidentally set the whole smp on fire. dream was glad that there were a bunch of mountains and hills that surrounded the country, otherwise he wouldn't have a lot of good viewing points. dream had set his sword down on the grass, proceeding to sit cross-legged next to it. he could only think that more trouble was about to come the moment he spotted ninja and tommy run into quackity. 

it wasn't until dream heard a familiar laugh that he realised that george was there too. 

i mean, of course george was with quackity. they're everywhere together, dream should have expected him to show up. his brain was just not done processing everything that had happened between them, and his emotions towards george were too busy still deciding themselves. dream didn't know if he should feel mad or angry, or if he should just move past all that guilt and hatred towards himself. 

george probably couldn't care less about what happened, he already made that clear when he chose manberg over dream. 

which hurt, by the way. dream would drop everything and anything for george, because that's how important he was to him. george meant that much. obviously dream was right when he said that it would never be enough for george, though. but dream understands. george isn't selfish, and clay hates himself for wishing that a small part of him was. 

his eyes couldn't help but follow his figure, and scan his face. shit, how badly dream wanted to kiss his face again. how badly he wanted to even talk to george. 

ninja and him seemed to be hitting it off, anyone could tell from how tyler spoke to him with bedroom eyes and how george giggled at every single, not even funny, joke he made. then george started to subtly touch his arm, and dream kept watching as ninja whispered sweet nothings in his ear. tommy and quackity definitely weren't helping with the situation, it's like they were encouraging it. allowing the two to hit it off because thats what each of them wanted. tommy could use this to his advantage, if ninja was close to george, he could get things from manberg that he wasn't able to before. 

this really pissed dream off. he could tell what the two were playing at, and he was mad that george was being used as the pawn. 

\- 

"maybe you two should spend some time together. get to know each other." tommy suggested, looking over to quackity who was nodding beside him. 

george laughed, "you two sound like my parents trying to get me with someone." he said, and yeah. 

that was the goal. 

tommy grinned. "pshh, what?? no way, thats gross. you guys are just getting along well so you know." quackity replied, nudging tommy with his arm when he had spotted a familiar face. dream. he looked just about ready to jump down from that mountain and start stabbing shit. tommy took a quick glance towards him before smiling, "yeah, george. dont be shy." 

"well, what do you say?" ninja joined in, turning to him, and george wanted to say no. he wanted to laugh it off and excuse himself and just run back to see clay. but dream probably wouldn't want him back, he's probably already moved on. so george needs to move on too. 

"yeah, okay. why not?" 

"thats my boy." quackity smirked, slapping the two on the back before sending them off. 

tommy let out a deep breath, he really shouldn't be making dream his enemy right now. he gazed back up towards the mountain, but he was gone. 

\- 

"hey sapnap. you up for a quick little job?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mcc was very pog


	6. are you bored yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap thinks its a good idea to hold a cow hostage. 
> 
> its really not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited karlnap >:)

sapnap dug his hands in his pockets, fiddling around for his phone. crap. maybe he left it at home, shit. sapnap knew he forgot something, god, he really can't be asked to walk all the way back and- 

"forgetting something?" karl asked, interrupting his thoughts. sapnap turned around and saw him holding out his phone, and he let out the biggest sigh of relief. 

"what the hell would i do without you?" he smiled, taking it from karl. "hm, i dont know,, die?" he responded, receiving a chuckle in response. karl proceeded to rest his head on sapnap's shoulder, peeking down at what he was doing, but he got bored very quickly. i mean, how long does it take for someone to get off their phone and pay attention to another person? karl didn't want to wait to find out. he smirked a bit before placing a few small kisses on sapnap's neck and a few more across his jawline. nick laughed. 

"you are so impatient." he said, and karl just smiled sweetly as the two faced each other. 

"what are we even doing?" he then asked, and sapnap hushed him. "you'll see, hun." he used the pet name teasingly. karl pouted. 

sapnap went back to his phone to call someone, now holding it up to his ear as he waited for them to answer. 

"put it on speaker." 

"why?" 

"i wanna know if you're talking to a hot chick." karl said, and sapnap rolled his eyes. "yeah. totally." he replied, doing as karl asked and holding his phone in between them. 

karl's expression dropped, "just george?" he asked, "it's like you wanted me to be calling a hot chick." nick answered. 

"hello?" 

karl smiled widely when he had noticed that george picked up, "hi!" he greeted him, "hey karl!" george greeted him back, "whats up? did you steal nick's phone again?" he asked. sapnap raised an eyebrow. what did he mean by again? "karl, did you take-" 

"anyways, sap wants to talk to you! bye george!" he quickly said, turning the phone off speaker and pushing it back to sapnap. "you are unbelievable, karl" he whispered to him, "absolutely unbelieva- hey george." sapnap cut himself off mid-sentence when he had brought his phone back up to his ear. 

"hey, sapnap! what did you want?" 

"uh, weird question but have you seen a cow anywhere?" 

karl's interest was peeked once again. a cow? is sapnap finally becoming a full fledged texan? holy shit, are they gonna be married and living on a barn? with chickens??? wait, why was he even asking george about where to find a completely random animal in the first place? sapnap really needed to stop keeping secrets from karl. 

"you aren't talking about henry, are you?" george asked, sapnap could only chuckle nervously in response. 

"who's henry?" karl whispered, only to be shooed off by nick's hand. "fine." karl crossed his arms, "i just hope you know that im not gonna help with whatever you want me to help you with if you dont tell me who the fuck henry is." he said. 

sapnap sighed, "babe, please. he's a c- he's tommy's- you know what? its confusing. i will explain it after i finish this call." he replied, moving the phone away from his ear to get karl to stare at him, "but you have to help me with this, okay?" karl nodded, placing a hand on sapnap's cheek to give him a quick kiss on the lips, "okay" he mumbled. 

"guys, im actually throwing up as we speak." george intruded, he really wanted to get away from people being happy in love right now. 

"well, get well soon." 

sapnap laughed, "ohhh! nice one babe!" he smiled, bringing his phone back up to his ear, "thats my fucking fiancé!" 

karl giggled. he was too unbelievably happy to be marrying this dork. 

"but like, seriously. where the fuck is henry?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee <3   
> this was so short but i wanted to do a cute chapter pls let me have this


	7. cows and cliffs dont go well together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap still thinks its a good idea to hold a cow hostage. 
> 
> karl thinks his fiancé's an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i hope you guys had a good day/night :)

"i heard that tommy leashed him up at your eiffel tower replica, why? you aren't gonna do anything bad, right?" 

well, why would sapnap even be asking for a cows location if he wasn't planning to do something bad? i mean, come on. it's sapnap. george was expecting him to just blatantly lie and make up a dumb excuse like 'i was going to feed him,' but nick wasn't in the mood to think of anything to say but the truth. 

he clicked his tongue. "i can't really tell you everything but dream called me and asked if i could send tommy a warning to leave a certain person alone. i guessed he meant to tell him to back off but i decided that kidnapping a cow was more fun, also tommy stole something of karl's too so it's only polite to return the favour." 

so much for not being able to explain everything, george was still having a hard time processing what sapnap had just said after being hung up on. isn't there more menacing ways to scare someone off other than stealing a fucking cow? but i guess it was better than sapnap deciding to kidnap an actual person, yeah, that wouldn't really go down well. 

karl tapped nick's shoulder, "are we really kidnapping a cow?" he asked, praying that his fiancé was just lying to throw george off because no way in hell would he be an accomplice to stealing a farm animal. last time he checked this wasn't a barn drama show. 

"yes." 

what the fuck. 

"nick, don't you think this is a bad idea? wouldn't it be suspicious if someone saw us trying to pull a random cow along?" karl said, beginning to trail after him when sapnap just walked off, which was so rude by the way, "i know you're trying to do something for dream and me and it's really sweet but we can just send tommy a mean note, right? that would be enough, i'm sure." 

sapnap sighed, stopping to turn around to tell karl to just shut up, but that wouldn't be very fiancé-like of him. would it? he thought. 

nick took a deep breath. 

"he isn't just a stupid, random cow, babe. you know how disney princesses have like animal companions?" 

karl smiled, "are you referring to tommy as a disney princess?" he replied, and sapnap would laugh at that too but he was too busy trying to get karl on bored with the animal abduction to think of funny jokes. "do you understand where i'm going here or not?" 

he shook his head. 

"okay," nick took a moment to think, "okay." he said, "you know how hermione has crookshanks?" 

and karl was suddenly interested. "oh! so henry is tommy's crookshanks?"

"more or less, yeah." 

thank god for his fiancés love for harry potter. 

"but, now we really can't steal henry." karl said. 

never mind. fuck his love for harry potter. 

sapnap groaned, "i'm really not looking to start a debate on whether or not we're gonna leave a cow alone, karl. i'm doing this either way, with or without you." he said, hoping that that was enough to get him on board. it was. 

but just as sapnap started to walk over to his eiffel tower again, he felt a small tug on his sleeve. "you won't kill him, nick, right?" karl asked, and holy fuck sapnap was the luckiest man alive. "yeah, i'm not gonna kill henry. i'm not." 

karl smiled, taking hold of nick's hand and proceeding to walk with him. their walk to the eiffel tower was quick, surprisingly they didn't run into anyone. sapnap did decide to do this near midnight so he wouldn't get caught which turned out to be a good idea apart from the skeletons that kept shooting at them. it was fine though, not a lot of damage could be done to a man decked out in netherite armour, but karl thought that armour was too heavy and uncomfortable and chose not to wear it most times so nick spent the majority of their stroll protecting his fiancé from death. easier said than done, though. karl was always one to run off and ignore his surroundings. 

finally, they had caught sight of henry tied up to one of the gates near their tower, the one that punz helped them replicate for their future honeymoon by the way. that brought up the question to why tommy thought it was a brilliant idea to hide his cow here, i mean, sapnap had a reputation for accidentally and purposely killing people's pets. only an idiot would think to bring their beloved animal here, and an idiot tommy was. 

sapnap watched eagerly as karl struggled to undo the rope connecting henry to the fence, he figured that he would manage to do it soon and that it would be fine but 2 minutes of him struggling turned into 10 minutes and nick couldn't bare to watch karl anymore. he took his sword out of his scabbard and quickly sliced the rope into two. it would have been simpler to have done that in the first place. 

"sorry." karl chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "i'm not good with ropes." he said, and nick smirked, "good thing i am." he winked, sending blush to crawl on karl's cheeks. sapnap began to tug on henry's leash to pull him along, laughing as karl kept mumbling on about how he was a dumb idiot and that his joke wasn't funny. 

"babe, it's not like you didn't know." nick teased. karl's eyes widened and he began to look around him, "sapnap! you can't just say that in public." he whispered, lightly hitting him on the arm, "there's no one around. we could probably do whatever we wanted." he replied, smirking when karl got what he was hinting at, "not in front of henry!" he yelled quietly, looking behind him to see if the cow was alright. 

"um," karl paused, his mind now going into a state of panic. "wheres, uh, where's henry?" 

sapnap whipped his head around, now noticing that the rope he was pulling on wasn't even attached to anything. "fuck." he muttered, "he couldn't have gotten far, let's look around. but hurry." he told karl, receiving a nod in return. 

and that would have been fine if nick didn't find henry flat on the ground at the bottom of a cliff 5 minutes later.

karl brought his hands to cover his mouth, lightly sobbing at the sight. 

shit. 

so much for not killing henry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so is henry like actually classified as ground beef now

**Author's Note:**

> woah, so how we feeling about this one?


End file.
